Salah Sangka
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Bocah 14 tahun bernama Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat cantik bernama Luhan. Tapi di balik kecantikannya ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang membuat Sehun mempertanyakan orientasinya. Hunhan Couple here.


Bocah berusia empat belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun tampak sedang termenung memperhatikan kailnya yang tidak kunjung bergerak. Ya—bocah berkulit pucat itu tengah memancing di sungai dekat rumahnya. Ia merasa kesepian karena liburan musim panas kali ini hampir semua teman-temannya pergi ke luar kota, tapi nasibnya yang tidak seberuntung teman-temannya memaksa dirinya untuk cukup berpuas hati menghabiskan liburan hanya dengan memancing.

"Haahhh—sudah satu jam disini baru mendapat satu kepiting," keluhnya sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dan menatap miris embernya yang hanya berisi kepiting berukuran sedang yang tengah bergerak-gerak.

"Whoaaa, kepiting yang kau dapat lumayan besar juga," tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Sehun mendongak.

Di sampingnya berdiri anak perempuan yang sangat cantik berambut cokelat panjang dengan sebuah payung biru di tangannya. Sehun baru kali ini melihatnya di kompleks sekitar rumahnya.

"Kau tidak kepanasan?" tanyanya pada Sehun, kemudian duduk di samping Sehun setelah menyingkirkan ember berisi kepiting.

Sehun menggeleng gugup.

"Namaku Luhan, namamu siapa?" Anak itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun jadi gugup sendiri melihatnya.

"Se-sehun," cicit Sehun gugup sambil membalas uluran tangan sang anak perempuan bernama Luhan itu.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"I-iya, kalau kau?" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang pasti tampak memalukan karena sedari tadi tergagap.

"Aku dan keluargaku sedang liburan disini. Kami menginap di hotel yang tak jauh dari sini, karena bosan di hotel jadi kuputuskan jalan-jalan sendiri saja," jelasnya sambil terus tersenyum cantik. Sehun terus merona melihatnya. Ia baru pernah bertemu dengan anak perempuan secantik itu.

"Ah—begitu rupanya," kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan malu-malu, tapi matanya kemudian terarah ke bagian dada Luhan yang sedikit terbuka karena _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang dipakainya memiliki belahan dada yang cukup rendah.

Dada itu tampak rata tidak seperti perempuan umumnya yang sering dilihat Sehun, apa karena ia masih kecil? Tapi sepertinya mereka seumuran, teman-teman perempuan sekelas Sehun saja sudah lumayan terlihat besar di bagian situ.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat!" teriak Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"A-aku ti-tidak—"

Kemudian Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, sepertinya ia hendak menangis. Sehun panik setengah mati.

"Ma-maaf a-aku tidak sengaja—" Sehun berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Hahahahaha, astaga kau lucu sekali Sehun-_ah_," tawa Luhan yang tiba-tiba benar-benar mengagetkan Sehun.

Hei kenapa dia malah tertawa?

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang tengah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya hm?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu heboh tertawa.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sambil merona malu. "Uhm—ti-tidak, bukan begitu."

"Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, aku akan menunjukannya padamu," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"E-eh?" Sehun menunjukkan wajah bingung sekaligus terkejutnya.

"Tapi kau harus menunjukkan milikmu juga," kata Luhan sambil mengedip centil.

"Uhm—ba-baiklah," kata Sehun akhirnya, ia tertarik juga dengan penawaran Luhan. Selama ini ia penasaran dengan tubuh wanita. Apakah seperti yang diceritakan Jongin—temannya yang sering nonton film _blue_ itu?

Luhan kemudian mengajak Sehun ke tempat yang lebih sepi dibagian lain sungai. Di bawah jembatan dimana mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang diatasnya, sehingga suara mereka tidak akan terdengar.

"Nah, buka bajuku," pinta Luhan sambil bersandar di salah satu bangunan jembatan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, tangannya gemetaran. Ia mencoba membuka kancing teratas _dress_ Luhan tapi tangannya _tremor_.

"Ck, masa begitu saja tidak bisa sih? Atau harus kubuka sendiri?" gerutu Luhan.

Akhirnya setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sehun berhasil membuka kancing teratas, kancing kedua dan berikutnya sehingga sekarang dada Luhan terlihat jelas di depannya.

Dan tebakan Sehun benar, dadanya sama sekali tidak berisi. Tapi kulitnya benar-benar mulus dan sepertinya sangat halus. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Ahhh—" desah Luhan saat Sehun meremas dadanya dan memainkan putingnya. "Terus Sehun-_ah_, itu enak."

Sehun terus memilin putting Luhan dan ia juga berani mengemut dan menjilati _nipple_ yang sudah mengeras itu dengan mulutnya sehingga Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Giliranmu Sehun-_ah_, buka celanamu," kata Luhan sambil menjauhkan kepala Sehun yang masih asyik mengemut _nipple_ merah mudanya.

Dengan malu-malu Sehun melepas celana pendeknya, hingga tersisa celana dalamnya yang bergambar tokoh superhero favoritnya—Spiderman.

"_Aigoo_—kekanakan sekali." Luhan terkekeh saat melihat celana dalam Sehun, kemudian dengan iseng ia mengelus kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menggembung di balik celananya.

"Ahhh—jangan disentuh—" racau Sehun. Sentuhan Luhan memberikan sengatan listrik yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Boleh kubuka kan?" Luhan berjongkok didepan Sehun sambil mengelus-elus kejantanan sang bocah lelaki dari luar celana dalamnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh tangan Luhan.

Luhan memelorotkan celana dalam Sehun, dan terpampanglah penis Sehun yang cukup besar untuk ukuran bocah lelaki berusaia empat belas tahun.

"Wow, lumayan juga," kata Luhan saat kejantanan Sehun terpampang tepat di depan wajah cantiknya.

Sehun hanya merona malu. Ia baru sekali ini menunjukkan barang pribadinya pada orang lain.

"Eunghh—Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sehun saat tiba-tiba Luhan melahap kejantanannya.

Luhan tidak menjawab karena penis besar Sehun memenuhi mulut mungilnya. Gadis mungil itu sibuk memaju-mundurkan mulutnya sambil tangannya memainkan bola yang menggantung di pangkal penis Sehun.

"Ahhh—itu enak—ahhh—" desah Sehun karena sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut hangat Luhan. Ia merasa penisnya seperti akan meleleh.

Luhan terus memberikan servis pada kejantanan Sehun sambil mendongak mengamati wajah bernafsu Sehun yang memerah, bocah lelaki itu terlihat semakin tampan.

Kemudian Luhan melepas kulumannya, berganti memberikan servis dengan tangannya, mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan tempo cepat.

"Luhan, aku—ahhh—"

Sehun menyemburkankan cairan spermanya ke wajah Luhan yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Hei kenapa mau keluar tidak bilang-bilang? Jadi lengket kan," gerutu Luhan sambil membersihkan mukanya menggunakan sapu tangan di tasnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini pertama kalinya bagiku merasakan hal seperti ini," jawab Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya, wajahnya tampak sangat lelah, nafasnya masih agak tersengal karena orgasme barusan.

"Nah, kalau begitu giliranku." Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun yang sedang memasang kembali celananya.

Luhan membuka roknya dengan pelan. Sehun menanti dengan berdebar, akhirnya ia bisa melihat bagian pribadi milik perempuan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Tapi saat rok Luhan terbuka sempurna, Sehun terkejut setengah mati.

Tonjolan itu—penis? Luhan memiliki penis?

Dia—

LAKI-LAKI?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun lari terbirit-birit tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wuahahahahaha apa ini? *ketawa nista*

Jadi ceritanya kemaren saya nemu anime yg ceritanya sama kayak diatas hahaha terus kepikiran kayaknya lucu kalo dibikin ff wkwk

Ini kayaknya cuma 2 chap doang hahaha

Oiyaaa author mau minta maaf kalo selama ini nggak negbalesin review hahaha bukannya apa-apa tapi kalo dibales ntar ceritanya bocor dong wkwk

Jadi ngejawab review melalui jalan cerita ajah okeee okeeee?

Author nggak sombong kok sumveehh, kalo ada yg mau kenalan PM ajah, nggak gigit juga sayah wkwk (siapa juga yg mau kenalan -_-)

Sekian dulu curhatan saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf (malah pidato)

Pokoknya terima kasih buat yg udah setia menikmati karya saya, yg review, follow, fav, kalian yg bikin semnagat saya nulis muahahaha!  
>Author cinta kalian semuaaahhh~<p>

*kemudian ditimpukin gegara curhatnya kepanjangan*


End file.
